malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pcwrcw
Created "User talk:Pcwrcw/Archive 4" 2019 Archived. Pcwrcw (talk) 02:52, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Shear and Dassem Hey, so what's going on with this character entry? Based on the ever growing size of the article I'm starting to think she is the most consequential character in the entire series. :) Dassem Ultor's childhood writeup is starting to go the same way. Remember, you just have to add a concise summary, not rewrite Erikson's prose. You don't really have to get very detailed to get the main points across. Something like "As a child on the Dal Hon Plains, Dassem Ultor fell into a sinkhole where he encountered a strange, old man" could replace the first two and a half paragraphs, for example.--ArchieVist (talk) 12:39, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :I think the Dassem section is much improved. Great job!--ArchieVist (talk) 16:08, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Archiving mistake - help needed I took care of it, Pcwrcw. It's simple with the admin tools.--ArchieVist (talk) 04:11, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Dassem's daughter Hi Pcwrcw. I have reinstated the speculation section on the page for Dassem's daughter as it does make sense the way the page is set up at the moment. There is no doubling up, whereas Nara's page uses a different format so make sense not to have the speculations section there. I think both pages are now spoiler-friendly for readers of the original series as well as anyone starting out with the Path of Ascendancy books. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:27, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Edit: Alternatively, we could add a spoiler alert box to Dassem's daughter's page instead of the speculations section - what do you think? Any preferences?Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:34, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ::I agree that a spoiler alert box is the best way to go. I'll also remove the name from the infobox. I don't think we should add speculations there. Something to take a look at elsewhere. What I have done is put the spoiler alert box under a speculations header. That should address the aspect that although it is of course extremely likely, we don't actually have positive confirmation that the two are the same at this point. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:15, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::::My pleasure. Constant tweaking to get it right is what this Wiki is all about :) ::::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:02, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Congratulations I missed it when it happened, but congrats on reaching 10k edits!--ArchieVist (talk) 03:14, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Your work on those DPs has been outstanding, Pcwrcw. Congrats on achieving this amazing milestone! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:45, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Logros T'lan Imass Please don't let a mistake stop you from patrolling. You didn't know what the German link was, but now you do, and it was easily correctable. The RCG change was no big deal either. The important thing was checking that the user change was factually accurate, which you did. I just made some stylistic updates. Besides, Egwene wouldn't have upped you to patroller status if she didn't think you could handle it. You may have noticed we admins make mistakes too. We're all just learning as we go.--ArchieVist (talk) 04:15, February 11, 2020 (UTC)